The Doctor and the Angel
by undeadprincess4life
Summary: (1 of 3) On the search for their two missing childeren. The Doctor and River land in the time of the Armeggedon. In the process they meet the teens of Monster High. When Melody Angel knows more about the Doctor than anyone else in the universe. The Doctors suspisions start to rise. Please leave comments! i will read all i like ideas for the story and or adding characters for fans!
1. Intro

Prologue 

Setting- The year is 2021 after the third world war. The town that once was Salem Oregon was nothing but ash. The only light was coming from the flames of the next town over. A teenage girl is helping a group of teenagers climb over the ruins of the small town. Some of the teenagers have abnormal features to them. A boy and a girl have one eye in the middle of their forehead with gray skin. A boy and a girl with blue skin and flame red hair. One is a regular human. Another a boy with yellow skin and red hair. A boy that had the head of a bull. Another a boy with black wings and a black halo. And finally the girl she had white wings and a halo. She helps the little blue girl up over the ruins of their old school formerly known as monster high. The blue girl was known as Haylee Hyde and the blue boy her brother Holt Hyde. The human was called Jackson Jekyll. The boy with one eye was known as Sam Cyclops with his older sister Cindy Cyclops. The boy with the yellow skin is named Heath Burns and the Boy with the head of a bull was called Manny Taur. And the Angel boy was called Nathan Angel and his sister was named Melody Angel.

Melody- (looks around at the rubble of the school she walks over some of the bricks and rubble she sees the monster high crest shattered on the ground)

Cindy- (looks at Sam and rubs his back)

Manny- (looks over Salem and tears fall from his face) so this is what the end of the world looks like?

Nathan- (Pats his back) I'm afraid so buddy.

Haylee- (Throws a brick) It's not fair! Why did this have to happen to us?!

(Everyone stays quiet the only sound you hear is the sound of crackling flames as they devoured the last remains of Salem with greedy haste Melody holds her head up high and she looks at Salem)

Melody- (voice in her head) How can a god that created us guardians let something that was out of our reach destroy everything that we have ever loved?

Holt- (looks at Melody with a pained look in his eyes) what is going to happen to us Melody?

Melody-(looks at Holt with tear filled eyes) we do the only thing we can do Holt… (Looks out over Salem) We wait for a miracle….


	2. Meeting the Doctor

Scene 1

Setting- The doctor is running around the TARDIS pulling levers and pushing buttons. River is holding onto the railing.

Doctor- (Hitting the TARDIS) Come on!

River-(Runs over to the doctor and looks at the screen) Sweetie it says that it is picking up a signal on earth!

Doctor- (Runs over and looks at the screen he types and looks at the screen) I am locking in on the coordinates.

(The TARDIS starts appearing and the wind blows The Teenagers turn around and they see the TARDIS appear.)

Melody- (slowly walks up to the TARDIS and she looks at it with familiarity in her eyes and she has a flashback)

( The scene is blurry and a face looks down at Melody and it speaks in a unrecognizable voice and picks her up she hears a woman's voice and her face is blurred as well you hear a toddlers playful giggle in the background)

(The Room spins and you hear the noise of the TARDIS as it lands)

(The scene clears and Melody comes back to the present)

Melody- (looks back at the teenagers and she looks back at the TARDIS she slowly walks to the door she gulps and knocks.)  
Doctor- (from inside the TARDIS) Sorry we had a bit of a rough landing. (He opens the door and he looks at Melody and his eyes go into shock)

Melody- (looks at the doctor with a confused look on her face and she looks in the TARDIS) Um are you ok sir?

Doctor-(He looks at her and shakes his head) Yes I'm sorry you just reminded me of someone I know.

River-(Coughs and walks out of the TARDIS) Next time I drive since I actually drive her right! (Closes and locks the TARDIS she sniffs the air and cringes her nose and looks at the doctor) Where are we?

Nathan- You're in Salem Oregon… (He looks at Melody and pulls her toward him)

(The doctor looks around and he walks over to the teenagers and stops in front of Jackson.)

Jackson-(looks at the doctor and he pulls on his bowtie)

Doctor- (He nods at Jackson and smiles) I say this boy is the coolest one in this group.

(Heath and Manny burst out into hysterical laughter)

Manny- (laughing) yea he is as cool as my right horn.

Melody- (scowls at Manny) I told you to start being nice Manny we didn't have to accept you into your group.

Manny-Well who does this guy think he is pulling up in here in that blue box thing of his?

Heath- (nods and looks at Melody) Melody we don't even know who he is how can we trust him he could just end up being another one of Devon's mind games.

Doctor-(Adjusts his bowtie) Ok well, I see your predicament here but there is no need to think you can't trust me. First off that blue box over there is a TARDIS.

Manny- (Confused) what is a TARDIS?

(The doctor goes to speak but Melody speaks before him)  
Melody- It is short for Time and relative dimension in space.

(The doctor looks at Melody with a look of confusion how did she know that nobody knows what the TARDIS is except for him and River)

River-(smiles) you are a clever little girl aren't you?

Melody-(looks down) I just guessed I didn't know it would be right.

Doctor-(He nods and looks at Heath) And Secondly I and not just a man I'm—

Melody-(looks at him) The Doctor.

Doctor- (turns around and looks at her he points at her) you… How is it you know about me yet I don't know a thing about you?

Melody-(She looks down she looks at her hand there is a scar there that looks like the galifreian symbol) I don't know sir I just sort of know things I am an angel after all I have lived for a very very very long time.

River-(looks over at the doctor and then at Melody) what else do you know about him?

Melody-(Her eyes wander over the ruins of Salem.) I know that he is a good man and when help is needed he is there and he isn't one to run away from a problem. I could say many things about this man but I don't think that should be the focus of the situation at hand?

Doctor- Ah yes indeed! (He looks around and purses his lips) What year is it?

Sam-(with a shaky voice) it is 2021 sir…

Doctor- And what is it exactly I am dealing with here.

(Everyone looked at each other and they looked at the doctor and the same word came out of them at the same time)

The teens- The Armageddon


	3. The Demon

Scene 2

Setting- A big structure is standing tall it looks like a monument with the ash around the building. Demons screech and fly in and out of the building. The scene opens up to a room at the top of the building. A demon girl walks around skipping in her step. Her name is Devon. There are a bunch of male demons working at computers.

Devon- (walking around and spinning) Daniel is the download underway?

(Daniel is typing on the computer and he smiles he projects the download onto the screen)

Daniel- download is ready miss. But we need 2 more hosts and the rest of the demons don't want a part of this.

Devon-(smiles fades and she looks at Daniel) what do you mean they don't want a part of this?

Daniel-They are afraid that the program is going to fail and that the demons are going to go extinct after this project. (He looks at her and he looks down)

(Devon stands up and she walks around the circle of computers and she walks into the middle and looks at a hologram of a planet she puts her hand on it and it blurs a little she looks at it with sad eyes and she looks at everyone there she walks around)

Devon- Well I guess if nobody else wants to volunteer… we are just going to have to take a visit to my favorite alliance.

(Devon walks over to a window and she looks outside it is red and dark she smiles and she looks at the mountain where monster high stood and she snickers)

Devon- I'm sure Melody and her friends wouldn't mind volunteering.

(Daniel walks up next to her)

Daniel- (nervously) Um Devon… How do you expect them to volunteer when they don't even like us?

Devon- (smiles evilly) Well Daniel dearest… Demons are handy for persuasion…

(Devon turns to Daniel and she walks past him)

Devon- I want 6 of our troops to go and get me Melly Belly and 2 others! Make sure Melody is un harmed! (Giggles) We will have plenty of time for that later on.

(Demons screech and fly out of the tower you hear Devon's laugh echoing over Salem)


	4. Trust

Scene 3

Setting- Some of the teens are laying down on the ground in the rubble to try to rest but they are scared to sleep you can see the terror in their eyes whenever you hear a demon screech. Holt is rubbing Haylee's head to comfort her as she tries to sleep. Cindy is lying next to Sam to calm him and comfort him. Heath and Manny are sitting up and watching the sky to make sure Demons aren't coming to attack. River is talking to Jackson and Nathan to find out the whole story of what is happening and what happened. The doctor is standing with Melody with his sonic out he opens the sonic and uses it.

Melody- (Looks at him) what exactly is that thing doing?

Doctor- (he stops the sonic and looks at it) it is telling me the kind of signals that are coming from that tower? It seems to not have any signals it's just there…

Melody- (Sits down and nods) Well that's because demons don't need signals they can contact each other mentally.

Doctor- (looks at melody with curious eyes) If you don't mind me asking you this. Where do you come from?

Melody- (smiles a little and looks at him) I don't think I could answer you with a 100% guarantee that I know.

Doctor- How do you not know? I mean you can't be much older than everyone else here.

( Melody looks out over Salem her hair slowly blows behind her she has pained eyes and she looks down The doctor looks at her with a little bit of sadness in his eyes)

Melody- (she shakes her head) I don't even know how old I am. But I feel like I have so many memories of other people in my brain. But even though they are all different. They don't know where they came from either.

Doctor- (rubs her back) I know how you feel Melody. I have the memories of 10 other people. (He looks at her and half smiles) And trust me it can drive you crazy at times… But it really comes in handy.

Melody- (nods and giggles) Yea it sure did come in handy when I was in History class.

Doctor- Not exactly what I meant but yea I guess that is handy in school.

Melody-(looks down and sighs) I just wish I could find out whose memories are in my brain. And why they are with me.

Doctor-(Nods)

(The doctor and melody sit in silence and they look at the tower)

Melody- (stands up) All I know is whatever Devon has planned it isn't going to get any better for Earth.

(Demons screech and dive down toward Melody. The doctor grabs Melody and gets down on the ground. Everyone stands up and they run in a panic. Melody runs toward them and she takes off her halo and she throws it at a rock and it hits a demon in the face)

Melody- Leave us alone you Satanic bastards!

(The Demons screech and they go toward her. Nathan runs toward Melody and he throws dark orbs at the demons and it only stuns them for a moment. Nathan stands in front of Melody and his eyes go black and he grows fangs and attacks the Demons that come near him. Haylee is running with Holt and she trips and falls she cries out in pain. Holt turns around and goes near her.)  
Holt-(yelling) Haylee get up!

Haylee-(crying) Holt I can't my ankle I-I think it's broken…

Melody- (she turns facing Haylee's direction and she runs) Hold on!

(Demons fight with Nathan and one grabs him and scratches him black blood oozes from his cuts. Nathan growls like a wild animal and he bites into one demons skin and the demon screeches and he hits Nathan. Melody runs and she turns to see the doctor and River trying to fight two demons and she sees one chasing her she kneels next to Haylee)

Melody-Hold on this won't hurt.

(She gently lifts Haylee's ankle and she snaps it in place)

Haylee-(screams) you said this wouldn't hurt!

Melody-(laughs a little) I lied.

(The doctor looks at melody with shocked eyes River does too. Melody's hands glow gold over Haylee's ankle. A demon grabs Melody and rips her away from Haylee. Melody screams. A Demon grabs Haylee and throws her over his shoulder Haylee screams for Holt and cries the demon flies away.)

Holt- Haylee!

(The demon looks into Melody's eyes and they glow red Melody's eyes glow red and she goes limp. The demon tosses Melody over his shoulder and he flies off. The doctor looks up and he runs after them)

Doctor- NO!

(The doctor picks up a rock and throws it at the Demon but he misses. Nathan sees this and he screams a demon hits him over the head with a rock and they take him away with them. The doctor watches helplessly as the demons take them away. Everyone looks at him and doctor runs down the hill and the teens and River follow)


End file.
